AmberCreatures
*'Site name': AmberCreatures *'Web address': http://www.webpetz.com/creatures/ *'Ran from/to dates': 9th April 1997 - Present Day *'Webmaster': Don Summary Of Content AmberCreatures is dedicated to Creatures 1, Creatures 2, Creatures 3, Docking Station and Creatures Village and supports Windows, Linux and Mac users. The website hosts a considerable number of both official and third party downloads: *New agents, cobs, updates and patches *New breeds, such as Don's Butterfly Norn, Day Norn, Ettin family and Creatures 1 Ettin *New worlds and meta-rooms, for example Alba, LochAlbia and the Ettin Beach *New developer tools, tutorials and gameplay manuals *The latest Community news along with a Creatures support forum Website History AmberCreatures first opened early 1997 under the name of The AmberDawn, which was inspired by Don's interest in the gemstone amber and its ability to perfectly preserve and share the past: :Amber is a naturally occurring fossilised resin from ancient trees that forms an opaque yellow to golden orange gemstone with supposed magical qualities, often used in jewellery. Many different species have been found trapped inside amber chunks dating over hundred of millions years old. The website began as a virtual life website dedicated to producing new addons and tutorials for Creatures, Oddballz and Petz. By 2000 the website had grown large enough that it had to be broken into several separate sites, hence the Creatures section became called AmberCreatures. Unfortunately, third-party development was not as common when AmberCreatures opened and Don often found her website had been deleted by the hosting company, who mistakenly believed Norns were illegal warez. This meant that new downloads were lost in several of the website moves, including the Creatures 1 world, The AmberCity. It wasn't until 2002 that AmberCreatures finally found a reliable host but after finding one the site has remained with them ever since. AmberCreatures' was completely revamped on April 9th 2000 and then again for May 10th 2003, with the upload of the third new design scheduled for release in 2006. Screenshots and details to be added. Website Contents Full listing. Agents AmberCreatures hosts the following agents for C3/DS: * Kiss Berries * Grendel Ettin Egg-Layer Control Agent * Inseminator * Doozer DS * Gaia * Peace Grendels * Dodgeball * Xenophobic Goo * Punch Gun * Perpetual Teacups * The Pyramid of Time * Contact Book Cleanup * Advanced Autosaver * Biopellet Agents * Detector Agent * Norn to Inventory * NornView * Hoverdoc Update * Game Stats * Norn Poser * Say Name * Squito Smacker * EM Jammer * C3 Spaceship Repair Tool * Purifier * DoorJammer * Yule Pack * Advent Pack * Valentines Pack * Americana Pack * Extra Siamese Egg Pack 1 * Extra Siamese Egg Pack 2 Updates/Fixes The following updates/fixes are also hosted there for C3/DS: * Creatures 3 Update 2 * C3 Bootstrap V2 * Creatures 3 German Language Fix * Runtime Updater * Norn Pack Conflict Clearer * Expressive Norns Fix * Treehugger fix * Hardman fix Interesting Facts * Featured in the first ever Much ado about Norns newsletter here. Related Links *Website history of WebPetz Web Address History *http://www.webpetz.com/creatures (current: direct) 2005 *http://creatures.amberz.net (current: masked) 2001 *http://www.amberzoo.co.uk/creatures (current: direct) 2003 *http://go.to/amberdawn (old) 1997 Category:Websites